Inorganic sodium tripolyphosphate (STPP) has been identified as a conventional builder to extend and improve a detergent cleaner's properties. Environmental issues identified in connection with STPP have reduced or eliminated its use in detergent products, such as dishwashing detergents. Accordingly, the loss of STPP led to proposals regarding the use of other builders to provide more environmentally friendly alternatives.
The use of copolymers containing a carboxylic acid monomer and a sulfonic acid monomer have been reported. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,288,333 directed at a process for making a detergent composition. Reference is also made to U.S. Publ. No. 2014/0319063 which is directed at a process to obtain random copolymers derived from itaconic acid and/or its isomers and sodium alkenyl sulfonates. Attention is also directed to PCT/US2015/020408 entitled “Itaconic Acid Polymers and Copolymers.”